<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switching Skins by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529012">Switching Skins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666'>The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, Gen, JayTim Week, M/M, Magic, Robin Reversal except not because apparently this is NOT what robin reversal is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knew something was wrong the second he woke up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayTimWeek</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switching Skins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I wrote this for Day 3 of JayTim Week, for the prompt Robin/Role Reversal. However, as I was scrolling Tumblr, it came to my attention that this is not, in fact, Robin Reversal. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim knew as soon as he woke up that something was seriously wrong. For one, he was curled around someone who was significantly smaller than him, his face pressed into their soft hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For two, he recognized the hair as his own. Except it was no longer his, apparently, because his own body was curled against his chest, fast asleep. Tim slowly sat up, already knowing whose body he was wearing even before the familiar lock of white hair fell into his eyes. He looked at the mirror hanging on the wall and found himself staring back at his husband’s face. Tim stared at his reflection for several long seconds, then looked down at his own body, presumably being worn by Jason, still fast asleep. His lips quirked into a smile and he reached out to run his hands through his body’s hair, muttering, “I understand now why Jay always says I sleep like a cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body pressed his head into Tim’s hand and grumbled, “Why’s it so cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his face scrunched up and he mumbled, “Why’s my voice weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim bit his tongue to hold back his laughter and gently nudged his body, urging, “Time to get up, Jay. We’ve got a bit of a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim’s body jerked up at the sound of his voice and Jason, wearing Tim’s body, nearly toppled off the bed before Tim caught him and stated, “Yeah. This is new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked Tim and down, then looked down at himself, then looked up at Tim’s face and announced, “This is fucking weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason shuddered slightly, then asked, “Should we call someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably a good idea. Bruce might be able to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce stared at them through the video call, one eyebrow raised, and repeated, “You… Woke up in each other’s bodies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason crossed his arms and snapped, “That’s what we fuckin’ said, Old Man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce frowned, then ordered, “Come to the Cave. We’ll run some tests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim rolled his eyes as the call ended and sighed, “This isn’t how I wanted to spend today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the Cave without a hitch. As soon as they got there, Jason started fidgeting uncomfortably, his fingers twitching like he wanted to smoke and, almost without thinking, Tim reached out and pulled Jason in, tucking his under his arm the way Jason always did to him. Jason relaxed, leaning into Tim, and they approached the computer, where Bruce was waiting. Bruce shooed them into the infirmary and drew blood, bustling around and running tests and drilling them with questions, including a few that made both Tim and Jason blush. Finally, he pulled up the test results and frowned, stating, “There’s nothing physical that would have caused the switch, which means…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic. I’ll call Zatanna, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded and Tim pulled his phone out, dialling Zatanna’s number. She picked up on the third ring and Tim greeted, “Hey, Zatanna. It’s Tim. Listen, we’ve got a problem that we could use your help with…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>